This renewal application proposes continuation of the National Pancreatic Cancer Project for a period of five years (1980-1984). It is requested that Louisiana State University School of Medicine remain the Headquarters institution with Isidore Cohn, Jr., M.D., Professor and Chairman, Department of Surgery, as Project Director. Since its founding in January, 1975, the Project has been increasingly active in the stimulation and coordination of research efforts in the field of pancreatic cancer. The Project Plan will continue to be directed toward reduction of the incidence morbidity and mortality of the disease through basic and clinical research in the areas of epidemiology, experimental biology, diagnosis, immunology, pathology and treatment. At present, the search for improved methods of treatment is identified as the first priority of the Project's research plan. The National Pancreatic Cancer Project will continue its effective use of the NIH system of peer review of grant applications with the assistance and cooperation of its Pancreatic Review Subcommittee, comprised of scientists who are especially interested and qualified in the study of pancreatic disease. The Headquarters staff will assist this body of scientists in carrying out their duties and will coordinate the daily activities of the Project.